Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive/Archive 2
BG-non I've fixed BG-Non. Now it should be kept. -Supermonkey 16:53, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : See above at section "BG-..."! --Justme2 12:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Wood (Earth Editor) This is a duplicate of Plant (Earth Editor) --Buggy793 16:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) : You are right. But what is the right name? Plant, Wood or even Tree (Earth Editor)? The official text only tells us: "seed: Plant seed to grow trees." In PG we call it "wood" although it's called "Tree" in the instructions. But you can't really call it "tree" anymore if you copied and pasted it, and you have an arbitrary shape of wood. But which is the right name for it in Earth Editor? And shall we make redirections from the other pages (the remaining two pages of Plant (Earth Editor), Tree (Earth Editor) and Wood (Earth Editor) ) to the main article, or should we completly delete them? --Justme2 17:06, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :: 17:54 . . (-143) . . Stomi (Talk | contribs | block) (Removing all content from page) :: I guess this means he thinks the name should not be "Wood" --Justme2 17:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :: I think it should be named Tree as it is in the instructions. PG Great Duplicate of Powder Game Greats. (Made by me. Lol) --Yonder 00:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) : I would like to delete both! (reason at Talk:PG_Great). --Justme2 00:56, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :: OK, final call for objections to the deletion of PG Great! See also Talk:PG_Great for a discussion. If there are no objections I'll delete it. --Justme2 11:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Deleted! --Justme2 14:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Pages proposed for deletion Bewnt has marked this category at 18:16, 31 December 2008 with the words "Marked for deletion. I feel this category is not neccessary. If discussing a deletion, it can simply be raised on the talkpage.". I agree with him. Our wiki is not so big that we need such a mechanism to collect deletion proposals. You can either directly mark it with or or suggest it on the talk page, if it is not a clear case. And our admins are active enough to monitor all talk page changes. --Justme2 18:15, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : I agree. W already have this Candidates for deletion page, and we do not need another one. --Yonder 00:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :: Deleted! --Justme2 02:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Multiple players The reason for my delete request (which isn't a real delete request, because most content should move to another page) is given on the talk page: Talk:Multiple_players. --Justme2 01:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : Solved in a different way than planed! --Justme2 14:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Uploading Help I suggest rewriting and merging its content with Upload. The article is badly written and includes a lot of useless commentaries ("okay","duh", ...) and obvious things, like you actually have to create something. And there are too few informations about in which cases an upload can fail, or when it's not possible (for example don't start with the creation of somebody else). After merging its content with Upload the article Uploading Help should get deleted. --Justme2 14:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :I Agree --Hunt286 20:24, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Friday Update I think this article is useless. If we choose to keep this article, I advise some serious editing. --Yonder 22:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Deleted. --Yonder 21:45, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :: Somebody has just revived the article! But first: Its content is completely wrong due to several issues: ::* There have been updates on thursday in the past. ::* The schedule is complete bullshit and not true! (proof). ::* The article speaks about a month with only three fridays. There is only one month for which this is possible: Febuary. Febuary this year had three fridays. And last year SR didn't exist. (Seriously, what do kids learn in school?) :: Therefore I still don't see the point of this article. We can't give a schedule because, first, there is no schedule because it had so many exceptions in the past that you simply can't speak of a schedule, and second, the schedule can always change suddenly without any announcement. Also the fact that one game is updated "usually" each friday is already in article All Games. --Justme2 20:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Image:Powder Game Powders.gif It is in .gif format, so I revise to save it in .png format, or it will be deleted. --Yonder 18:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) : Agree! And the reduction to 256 colors has been done in the wrongest way which you usually can select in an image program. Never ever use "error diffusion" and "standard palette" for PG images! --Justme2 12:23, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Agree. You can delete it, I don't mind.--Hunt286 16:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :: Deleted! --Justme2 18:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Image:Seaside.JPG No JPG are allowed. If anybody wants to keep the image, please save it as .png. Thanks. --Yonder 20:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : I think "not allowed" is the wrong term. "Not recommended" might fit better. But this image is just another example for the poor quality of the SR screenshots. Also the image doesn't show a very interesting part of Seaside 1. One of the later screens in this stage would be more interesting. We should replace it, which shouldn't take more than a few minutes ... --Justme2 19:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :: Replaced by File:Seaside 1.png! --Justme2 20:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Deleted! --Justme2 18:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Fake Stages I don't think we need an article about a certain sub-group of fan art. There are of course "fake stages", "fake enemies" "fake character classes", "fake weapons", "fake compo items", "fake whatever" ... That's all just fan art or ideas. In any case I would prefer to delete the article "Fake Stages" (or move it to another name). But we could create a general article about "Stick Ranger fan art" if really requested. We already have a lot of it distributed over various user pages. --Justme2 14:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to make a category for Fan Art ..... please let it stay ....PLEASE! --Stick Warrior 16:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Article has been renamed to Fan art! --Justme2 18:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Powder Game Greats Yonder has added the delete request to this page. And I agree! The page is a list of randomly selected people, mainly those which are well known to a few authors here. There is not even any criteria, which tells us (or just helps us) to decide, who should be on the list, and who not. Nobody really cares about this list, and tries to keep it accurate and factual. Only every month somebody tries to add himself to the list. And the Worship section lacks any proof. Not a single example for the numbers mentioned in this section are given. Not even the statement that too much worship leads to a problem, because even bad uploads of the target person get many votes, and that this happens so much that it causes a problem, has an example. Furthermore I don't think this article has any change to see much improvement in the future. --Justme2 09:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : OK, this article just gets changed by anyone. And people get added and removed by criterias which are not comprehensible. Therefore final request for objections against the deletion. --Justme2 23:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: Deleted! This also includes the redirect "Greats". --Justme2 11:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Powder Game uploaders A list of all uploaders for Powder Game is a really stupid idea! There are currently 123860 uploads in total!!! Let's estimate about 1/3 is from Japan. And let's estimate in average every person has about 10 uploads in average (which is probably a far to high number). Then the estimated number of uploaders on the English part of the game is at least 8000 people! And there's a good chance that in fact there are about 30000 uploaders. What's the purpose of such a list which never ever will cover even a small significant part of this large group? We can't add statisitics to the people (the number of uploads or total votes)! And the names are pseudonyms. Such a list would just result in a list of people who want to see their name on a more important place than their own computer. Therefore delete! --Justme2 10:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : I agree! Please delete article "Powder Game uploaders" --Hunt286 14:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :: Deleted! --Justme2 14:53, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Powder Game ideas This applies to: * "Category:Powder Game ideas" * "Recording" * "Infinite dots" * "Glass" * "Wheel and player sizes" We do not want to clog our wiki with stupid articles about "stupid" ideas. We would have thousands of those. And most of them are written in a very, very, very bad style and nobody is fixing them. Most people just want to present their ideas and do not care at all about the shape, style, and spelling of the article, and never visit their pages again. If you want to tell everybody about your "great" ideas go to or . We have already decided about the deletion of "Category:Powder Game ideas" at "Category talk:Powder Game ideas" some time ago, which is representative for all ideas. Furthermore there is the discussion about My Ideas at this page! Therefore this is the final call for objection to the deletion of all those stupid idea articles! If nobody wants to care about them I'm going to delete them this Friday or Saturday. --Justme2 14:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : All deleted! --Justme2 11:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Powder Toy Please see discussion at Talk:Powder Toy! --Justme2 14:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I think powder toy should be moved because this is dan ball wiki, that has nothing to do with dan ball.(and powder game is better) Powder Toy is great! Please don't delete its page... 22:21, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :That's not how you debate. It should be deleted because it has no relation to Powder Game, other then a few small similarities. --Amannamedblarg 23:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Not because this is a good page or Powder Toy is great so it's worthy to keep it. Powder Toy isn't a game made by Dan-Ball. So it shouldn't exist in the Dan-Ball wiki. Ivan247 08:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Well, Considering that Powder toy is the competition, I say...Keep! -Lazro Bird player Why is Bird player a candidate for deletion, but Nitro player and Fan player not? The reason given for deletion is: We do not need pages for player attributes. This would also fit for the other two articles. Should they be deleted as well? --Weltall 7 (talk| ) 15:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes! I am putting up the deletion marks now. --Yonder 20:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::... which makes the Category:Powder Game player pretty useless, too ... with two articles. --Justme2 08:18, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Video:Wiki lazer sword I agree with Yonder: This video not useful for any article! Especially with this music! If Deeiloy doesn't want it on his user page it should get deleted. --Justme2 15:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Tutorial I think that tutorial might be an Upload Type created when another upload is created in Powder Game when a new element is uploaded into Powder Game, and it shows how the traits and reactions of the new element. AlfredWeewoo 21:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC)AlfredWeewooAlfredWeewoo 21:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mission Why is Mission a candidate for deletion? It's totally different from any other upload types. The reason is: Because there are so many types of uploads, we cannot make tons of articles about them. But this is an important type of upload and should be there. VK149 23:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll let it slide. I'll remove the delete tag. --Yonder 02:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC)